This invention relates to a connector arrangement for connection of a portable electric device to a low voltage power supply, particularly to an arrangement comprising a socket connected to a low voltage power supply into which a portable device may be connected.
The problem with portable devices such as cellular phones, MP3 players and IPods® players is that each manufacturer's product has a different socket so that a charger unit and power lead must be provided for each device. This can be especially inconvenient when travelling since a mains power adapter may be necessary for each device.